United We Stand, Apart We Fight!
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! EITHER CONTINUE FROM WHERE THIS STORY LEAVES OFF OR REWRITE IT! PM FIRST AND GIVE ME CREDIT PLEASE.
1. Prologue

Hello Doctor

The Doctor turned away from the TARDIS console, and started to cry as he started to die and regenerate. Soon after he stopped he ran around trying to figure out what he looked like, unfortunately not being able to see his reflection. Suddenly he felt the TARDIS crash he opened the TARDIS doors to come face to face with a boy wearing black leather boats, a dark blue-jean jacket, and a purple t-shirt with the word Tensei written across it, he also had on dark blue-skinny-jeans that matched his coat and tucked into his leather boats.

"Um, hi?" said the obviously American boy

"Hello, don't mind me, the TARDIS chose this place to land, I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor replied

"Hello Doctor-um-doctor _what?_"

"Just the Doctor."

"Okay, Hello Doctor."

Suddenly the boy turned around, "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS, "No, can't say I did."

"Sorry," the boy looked around uneasily, "I think I am going crazy."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Tensei." Answered the boy refocusing on the Doctor, "It means-"

"Voice of god." Finished the Doctor

Tensei smiled, "In Japanese."

"Good name."

"Th-" Tensei cut off look over his shoulder, when he was satisfied nothing was there he looked back, then seemingly for the first time he noticed the TARDIS, "What's with the box?"

"It's a 19-" The Doctor started but was cut off

"A nineteen-fifty police box used to contain criminals for a short while, until back up comes, I know. But why were you in it, and why did it fall from the sky?"

"It's a space-ship, a time-machine and a fully stocked living quarters."

Tensei stared for a moment then whipped back around to face the thin air. Turning towards the Doctor he asked, "Fully stocked?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Where are you taking me first?" with that Tensei grabbed the Doctor and dragged him into the bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS.

-!-

"What," said the fiery red-head looking at Buffy, "the bloody hell was that thing."

"It was a vampire." Answered the blond slayer whom just slew a vampire attacking a newly called Slayer, "Now you might wanna come with me."

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"Cause there might be more." Buffy answered the red-head's question simply

The ginger haired women thought, she actually _thought_ about what was worse strangers trying to eat here or going with a stranger who just killed one of the other strangers trying to eat her, "Alright," she finally agreed, "by the way I am Donna."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"A good one my mother gave me."

"Whatever _Bunny,_ now can we drive or do we have to jump rooftop-to-rooftop?" asked the Donna rolling her eyes at Buffy, Buffy smiled already liking this one.

"We can drive."

-!-

"This is amazing Doc! It is actually bigger on the inside! If humans had this technology just think of what they could do with it, but then again think of what they could do with it. I mean tech like this could reduce garbage disposal dumps greatly! Less pollution! But like then one, like, I don't know…mass murder could hide in one place forever!" Tensei said in one breath spinning around the TARDIS's console, the Doctor smiled at the boy's energy. _Well, _thought the Doctor, _His optimism would be good on some trips!_

"You know," the Doctor looked at Tensei, "I never thought of that."

Tensei smiled.

Suddenly there was a crash and Tensei went flying as did the Doctor. Tensei got up and ran out of the door egger to see what happened. The Doctor was too late and before either one knew it, Tensei was no longer traveling with the Doctor.

-!-

Tensei looked around, suddenly a man stood by him, "Are you lost?"

"He left," Tensei started to cry and grabbed onto the man, "he abandon me, the Doctor, the Doctor of what anyway?" venting he still cried and would occasionally hit the man's chest

Then the man grabbed Tensei's arms, "Did you say the Doctor?"

"Y-yes." Tensei sniffed, "Why do you ask?"

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness, what's yours?" Tensei stared at this _Captain's _hand.

"Tensei, Tensei Beath, that's pronounced Beth."

"Well, how long have you been traveling with the Doctor?"

Tensei looked at his watch, "An hour."

"Ouch."

"No kiddin'."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Cause you're a strange man that knows the Doctor and is wearing gear from the 1940s? And you are obviously checking me, a fourteen year old boy, out?" Tensei shot out raising his eyebrows at this Captain Jack Harkness

"Wow," Jack said clearly impressed, "you were just left here and you can be that quick witted?" Jack thought for a moment, "How would you like to hunt aliens, live with me and go to school here in Cardiff?"

"…" Tensei blinked, "hell, why the fuck not?"


	2. Cardiff and the End

Hello Doctor

The Doctor turned away from the TARDIS console, and started to cry as he started to die and regenerate. Soon after he stopped he ran around trying to figure out what he looked like, unfortunately not being able to see his reflection. Suddenly he felt the TARDIS crash he opened the TARDIS doors to come face to face with a boy wearing black leather boats, a dark blue-jean jacket, and a purple t-shirt with the word Tensei written across it, he also had on dark blue-skinny-jeans that matched his coat and tucked into his leather boats.

"Um, hi?" said the obviously American boy

"Hello, don't mind me, the TARDIS chose this place to land, I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor replied

"Hello Doctor-um-doctor _what?_"

"Just the Doctor."

"Okay, Hello Doctor."

Suddenly the boy turned around, "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS, "No, can't say I did."

"Sorry," the boy looked around uneasily, "I think I am going crazy."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Tensei." Answered the boy refocusing on the Doctor, "It means-"

"Voice of god." Finished the Doctor

Tensei smiled, "In Japanese."

"Good name."

"Th-" Tensei cut off look over his shoulder, when he was satisfied nothing was there he looked back, then seemingly for the first time he noticed the TARDIS, "What's with the box?"

"It's a 19-" The Doctor started but was cut off

"A nineteen-fifty police box used to contain criminals for a short while, until back up comes, I know. But why were you in it, and why did it fall from the sky?"

"It's a space-ship, a time-machine and a fully stocked living quarters."

Tensei stared for a moment then whipped back around to face the thin air. Turning towards the Doctor he asked, "Fully stocked?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Where are you taking me first?" with that Tensei grabbed the Doctor and dragged him into the bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS.

-!-

"What," said the fiery red-head looking at Buffy, "the bloody hell was that thing."

"It was a vampire." Answered the blond slayer whom just slew a vampire attacking a newly called Slayer, "Now you might wanna come with me."

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"Cause there might be more." Buffy answered the red-head's question simply

The ginger haired women thought, she actually _thought_ about what was worse strangers trying to eat here or going with a stranger who just killed one of the other strangers trying to eat her, "Alright," she finally agreed, "by the way I am Donna."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"A good one my mother gave me."

"Whatever _Bunny,_ now can we drive or do we have to jump rooftop-to-rooftop?" asked the Donna rolling her eyes at Buffy, Buffy smiled already liking this one.

"We can drive."

-!-

"This is amazing Doc! It is actually bigger on the inside! If humans had this technology just think of what they could do with it, but then again think of what they could do with it. I mean tech like this could reduce garbage disposal dumps greatly! Less pollution! But like then one, like, I don't know…mass murder could hide in one place forever!" Tensei said in one breath spinning around the TARDIS's console, the Doctor smiled at the boy's energy. _Well, _thought the Doctor, _His optimism would be good on some trips!_

"You know," the Doctor looked at Tensei, "I never thought of that."

Tensei smiled.

Suddenly there was a crash and Tensei went flying as did the Doctor. Tensei got up and ran out of the door egger to see what happened. The Doctor was too late and before either one knew it, Tensei was no longer traveling with the Doctor.

-!-

Tensei looked around, suddenly a man stood by him, "Are you lost?"

"He left," Tensei started to cry and grabbed onto the man, "he abandon me, the Doctor, the Doctor of what anyway?" venting he still cried and would occasionally hit the man's chest

Then the man grabbed Tensei's arms, "Did you say the Doctor?"

"Y-yes." Tensei sniffed, "Why do you ask?"

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness, what's yours?" Tensei stared at this _Captain's _hand.

"Tensei, Tensei Beath, that's pronounced Beth."

"Well, how long have you been traveling with the Doctor?"

Tensei looked at his watch, "An hour."

"Ouch."

"No kiddin'."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Cause you're a strange man that knows the Doctor and is wearing gear from the 1940s? And you are obviously checking me, a fourteen year old boy, out?" Tensei shot out raising his eyebrows at this Captain Jack Harkness

"Wow," Jack said clearly impressed, "you were just left here and you can be that quick witted?" Jack thought for a moment, "How would you like to hunt aliens, live with me and go to school here in Cardiff?"

"…" Tensei blinked, "hell, why the fuck not?"

_*Six months later, 2 am, Torchwood Hub*_

"Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh are having trouble by the warehouses, Owen." Tensei Tenshi, the newest member of Torchwood, informed Owen Harper, who had just arrived back from a mysterious kill, "They want you to run down like, now."

"All right," said Owen, his always sarcastic voice said over the com system, "be there as soon as I am done here," Owen threw his medical equipment down and left mumbling something about, 'cause this is what I wanna do on my Saturday night!' Tensei just laughed and switch to the channel Jack was on,

"Hey, Captain, Owen is on his way."

"Thanks Angel-Boy!" Jack replied using his pet name for his 'son'

"Oh, and Gwen, Rhys called several times, saying something about wife swap."

"Thanks," Gwen said, "Sensei."

Tensei laughed a bit knowing that Gwen called him sensei because of the way he fought which she though resembled an old guy in a Kong-fu movie, called 'Bullet Proof Monk.' Suddenly the siren went off, Tensei's face went straight.

"Every one, you all better hurry up. The alarms going off and…" Tensei trailed off suddenly and looked hard at a screen that just came up, "Shit!"

"What?" asked Tosh

"I need to decode a perception filter."

"And that isn't all, whoever this is is really good with this sort of stuff and…Ha! I got the perception filter out of the way it's…oh!"

"What is it Tensei?" asked Ianto, his soft voice like butter on everyone's ears,

"J-Jack, it's-it's the Doctor!"

Within minutes the mission the elder Torchwood members finished their mission and used short distant teleport, a feature developed by Tensei, Jack and Tosh after Tensei figured out how to use Jack's teleporter, and hooked it up to the Hub.

"He's, trying to break into the Hub, tourist shop." Ianto said already at a screen

Jack glanced at Tensei, "You wanna see him."

"No!" Tensei said quickly

"Hide, Ianto to the shop, every one act normal as possible."

Owen went to work pulling up Janet's anatomy (completely safe, no dissection, only X-rays), Tosh pulled up a translating system she was working on, one that had the ability to translate Janet's thoughts, Gwen went to her desk to look over strange and odd police files she was getting from the police department. Ianto walked up the stairs to the shop. Just in time to open the door before the Doctor could break in.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Ianto softly

"Yes, I am looking for Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto pushed the button,

"Don't keep him waiting." He said then gave the redhead following the Doctor a soft smile who returned it gently.

The two walked down the stairs and into a cavern fill with alien technology and other amazing things, the redhead looked around shocked to see it all, "Is that a pterodactyl!"

"Yes, Amy." The Doctor laughed at Amy's disbelief

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs they walked to Jacks office only mildly interested in the three workers around them. When the reached Jack's office he told the group to shut the door. So they did so, joining Ianto at the security cameras to listen to the exchange that was about to happen.

"Doctor, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" asked Jack to cheery to be real happy to see the Doctor,

"Soon something is going down." Answered the redhead chick

"And who are you?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows

"Amy Pond." She answered, "You must be Jack Harkness?"

"At your service." He answered kissing her hand, the Torchwood team rolled their eyes

"Anyway, here's what seems to be happening."

-!-

An hour later the Torchwood team was shocked, Jack came out of his office and took one look at the lot of them, "Tonight 5 o'clock. Be here."

The group left leaving the Doctor, Amy, and Jack to sit around awkwardly, suddenly a yell caused them all to jump, "Jack!" a boy ran up the stairs to the raised platform where the trio was sitting, and stopped dead in his tracks, "Doctor, you are still here." He stated coolly

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief, "Tensei!" The Doctor got up to hug Tensei who side-stepped,

"Don't you touch me!" the Doctor froze in disbelief, "Jack, I am gonna go to Ianto's house, 'kay?"

Jack looked on sympathetically, "Okay, but straight to Ianto's! Oh and make him good food!"

Tensei nodded and turned to walk off, "Hey, do you need cloths?"

"What? Oh, no, Ianto makes me keep some at his house."

-!-

_*5 am, the Tower of London, New Watchers Council, head Watchers housing*_

"Every one, can Buffy see Donna, Willow, Xander, Giles, Faith, Robin, and Vi." Andrew said into the P.A. system. Everyone asked to come shuffled into Buffy and Andrew's joint office, where Andrew was the gay personal assistant, and Buffy was the newly successful head of the watchers system.

"What does she want?" asked Donna her cockney accent thick with annoyance

"Umm…" Andrew gulped, "I don't know."

Andrew quickly lead the group into Buffy's office Buffy looked up from a folder she was reading.

"Hey guys!" Buffy jumped up and hugged everyone of the Scoobies as the older more experienced girls called them. She rarely got to see her friends as Willow was the head of the magics Department and worked with young witches and Giles more than she did slayers. Giles, the head of history of demons, really just explained the history of powerful demons that the girls were facing. Faith and Donna, who were the head of hand to hand training and combat skills and Robin the head of weapons training worked close together. And Vi and Andrew worked wherever they were need for that week.

"Alright so guys, a town called Cardiff in southern Wales is experiencing waves of paranormal activities. As the original Slayers, watchers, and witch, I say we should be going. Dawn, can learn to control when she creates or closes a portal, because the town has a-shall I say rift?-in it. Dawn can learn to control it. Willow, recently there have been murders connected to dark magic. Vi and Xander, you guys would be on the police team as detectives, anything that is paranormal you let me know immediately. Donna you are familiar with Cardiff?"

"Yes."

"You are going to get a job at a Deli. You too Faith, and Robin and I are going to be consolers that go between schools. Andrew will stay at base and notify us if anything goes wonky. The police are willing to work closely with us."

Buffy looked up at her friends, "This of course is only going to happen if you are worthy."

"Can I say something B?"

"Sure."

"I am in…and I hope everybody agrees, but I know I have no right to be called a Scooby, but I feel it would be good to connect with the other Scoobies." Willow stepped forward,

"Faith, please you are as much as a Scooby as the rest of us, your Buffy and Dawn's sister practically, and by extension mine and Xander's. Giles has accepted you as a daughter, and a Slayer. You are part of us, the same could be said for Andrew, Vi, and Donna." Faith smiled and hugged Willow and Dawn who quickly agreed and now stood next to the senior woman.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "So," she asked, "any other Scoobies coming with us?" She sent a look to Vi, Donna and Andrew, who stood together for comfort among a group they believed they didn't belong in, but now knew better

"Let's do it!" said Donna everyone agreed

"Alright, looks like we are going to Cardiff!"

-!-

**A/N: Hey guys so, this is chapter two…Okay so I know I suck at the doctor and Torchwood, but you can't blame me…I am American. JK lol.**

**So remember reviews? GooD!**


	3. Texan's Have Good Work Ethic

Hello Doctor

"Alright, looks like we are going to Cardiff!"

-!-

_*Ianto Jones house 3-5 am in the morning*_

Tensei used his key to open the door to Ianto's apartment, "Ianto," he called, "are you here?"

Tensei got no reply so he walked in and made himself at home, and went straight to the kitchen to cook something that wasn't reheat pizza or Chinese and then went and sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

Around four in the morning Tensei found himself in a back in the kitchen, worried because Ianto still had not made it home, so Tensei let out a bit of his tension in his excellent cooking skills making enough meals to last Ianto a month if he froze it.

It was now five in the morning, Tensei had searched the house, changed his clothes and picked up his cell phone, he dialed Ianto's number, and froze when he heard it from the bedroom. Tensei turned slowly and gulped, "Ianto?" he called softly, picking up a butchering knife, as he was still in the kitchen Tensei walked forward and into Ianto's bedroom being very caution, that is when his blood turned cold. The sight that greeted Tensei was chilling, the window was broken open, blood all over it, and Ianto's tie dangling from a sharp piece of glass. Knowing that everyone had a com system in their house, and that he could access all of them he spoke, "Com on."

"Guys! Ianto's missing, his window is broken out, signs of a struggle, blood on the window and his tie hanging from it," Tensei walked to the window and looked down, "nothing on the sidewalk that I can see from up here, but I am going to go take a closer look."

Gwen immediately responded, "I am in a bar close to Ianto's, I'll be there in 3 minutes and thirty seconds!"

Tosh was next, "I am doing a sweep of all Torchwood member's D.N.A. I'll let you know if I find him."

"Owen," Jack started handing out commands, "meet Gwen and Tensei at the sight of the crime."

Tensei turned and walked to where he kept his two guns, he hide one in his thin girlish leather jackets hidden pocket, and kept one at the ready to shoot if needed. Tensei was the first to arrive at the scene in the alley below Ianto's window, "Shit!"

"What?" asked Jack worried about his lover,

"Nothing, no one noticed anything because that window has a perception filter, on it."

"Everyone, back to head quarters?" Tensei asked Jack

"Double time it!" Tensei met Gwen at the head of the alley and climbed into her car, only to be stopped by Owen who through his analysis work in the back and they rode to the Hub together.

They met Tosh walking into the Hub, "Well what is the analysis?" Jack asked Owen staring hard, "It's Ianto's blood all right."

Tensei looked at Jack, "Go sleep, I'll take care of it." Tensei's voice rang out in soft authority

"No, I am going to-"

"Go sleep!" Tensei barked out

Jack slumped and walked to his room. Tensei looked at the three other members of Torchwood, "Worldwide search Tosh, Gwen you know what to do, Owen go check all the places Ianto has ever been. And Doctor," Tensei turned, and the Doctor perked up a bit, "stay out of our way, or help Tosh, or Gwen."

Amy asked quickly, "What can I do?"

Tensei looked and the Scottish redhead, "Gwen…help her, miss?"

"Amy Pond." Amy walked to Gwen who motioned out the door

"Oh and everybody, one more thing," Tensei meet eyes with each and every person in the main part of the Hub, "Ianto Jones." Everyone set of to work on their assigned task with zeal (1).

The Doctor worked with Tosh silently, Amy and Gwen each took a com and walked out the door, Owen grabbed a com and went to his car. Tensei looked around, and then at the coffee machine. "Ianto," he sighed, "come on, come on tea-boy." Tensei used his and Owen's pet name for the 26 year old man.

-!-

Donna stepped out of the cab with Vi, and Faith, the two people she would be living with. She shot a look at Buffy who was on her motorcycle (a new thing she had developed when she couldn't drive in Europe, let alone America) next to the apartment building that Xander, Andrew, Faith, Vi, Robin and Donna would all live in. Giles was going to live in the old council quarters, which were unoccupied. Buffy and Dawn would get an apartment next to the school Dawn would attend.

Donna walked up to the apartment after getting a job she was ready to crash, and she did. As soon as she was in her room she crashed, she hated traveling between cities, but when she was traveling across the world she would always be the first to adjust no one knew why. Faith said that she couldn't get a job with Donna because of a threat that had escaped her. So Faith had gotten a job at a pizza joint in the bay, which was close to Dawn's school, therefore Faith could watch over Dawn closely when Buffy wasn't able to.

Now that the eight friends stood in the parking lot. A then two women, one with red hair that flew in the air behind her like fire, the other with dark hair that made her green eyes stand out.

"Hello there, Gwen Cooper." The dark haired one introduced herself, "We are looking for a man name Ianto Jones, have you seen him?" The one with red hair held up a picture when Gwen gestured

Buffy, Faith and Donna looked close, planning to look for him during patrol that night as did Vi. Giles and Willow locked eyes each thinking through spells to find him without an object of his. Andrew looked at the picture as did Xander and Robin and shrugged (as most guys do) but Dawn surprised them all.

"Oh yeah, I saw him early this morning, this guy was standing outside and so was he the looked like they were fighting about something, the guy you are looking for was covered in blood, then the other man gestured towards his car, then the other man got in and so did he."

Everyone stared, "And you didn't report it?"

"I-I didn't think about it, I was half asleep!" Dawn defended herself from the redhead

"Well, thanks!" A quick wave was sent the way of the Scoobies as the two women rush off.

"Weird?" Dawn asked eyebrows raised

"Weird ." Agreed Faith, Buffy, Willow, and Xander.

~!~

Owen was back having already searched all the places Ianto hung out, Tosh had given up on trying to find the man that was missing, and since she had run the search 500 times, not including the ones that she had hacked into, had right to. Tensei was livid absolutely livid. The Doctor was in awe of the strength and determination that the young teen had put to finding this…Ianto Jones, and did whatever he could to help. But when Gwen and Amy ran inside and told their story, Tensei was not just livid but he was ready to _**kill, **_literally.

"Well why didn't you question them?" Tensei hissed, yes he _hissed _at the two women standing in front of him.

"Uh well…sorry I didn't even think about it…" Gwen looked down in shame.

"Whatever I will….where were they?"

"A couple blocks from the bay." Answered Amy, "But um, Tensei?"

Something in Amy's voice stopped him dead in his tracks, "Something felt off about that lot like they were…close to darkness…I know it probably sounds stupid, but, I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Amy." Tensei's voice was small and when the rest of the group looked at him, and every one saw how broken the boy had been, Amy rushed forward and embraced Tensei as big fat drops of salt water started to drip from his eyes.

Tensei grabbed onto Amy, and wailed into her shoulder, "They all leave, the always leave!"

Then, most likely because of exhaustion Tensei started to wobbly back and forth, the doctor and Owen realizing the sign rushed to catch him before he in his dizzy spell could hit the floor.

"You need to sleep." Owen said concern in his voice.

"He is right. If it hadn't been for us you would've collapsed." The Doctor chimed in his face as pale as Tensei's.

"Even if I wanted to at this point I am way to worried to sleep."

"We do have those injections, to force comas, a small dose and you'll sleep like a rock." Offered Owen.

Suddenly Tensei looked over his shoulder straight at the main computer.

"Tosh…run another scan."

"Amy, Gwen, Owen, go see if you can find those people, and question them, okay?" The three nodded, "Doctor go get Jack."

Amy's voice was full of fear when she asked, "And what about you?"

Tensei's smirk did nothing to ease her fear as he answered her, "Im'a gonna get me some whinchesters!"

"Oh boy." Said Gwen and Owen at the same time as if to say 'not again'

Tensei then put on a false Texas draw, "Well if there's 'a one good thing bout us Texas it's our work ethic!" He dropped his false voice and then shouted, "GET TO WORK! (2)

~!~

**After three months of writers block…I PULLED THROUGH! YAY!**

**Thanks to my several muses the two greatest right now would be Ke$ha, Lady GaGa, Carrie Underwood (blessed be her name!) and last but not least….the cute little puppy that lives a block away from me. No seriously when you look into that dogs eyes you get inspired…every one I know has had the same happen to them because of that dog!**

**Anyway**

**I got the idea of an episode of Angel called A HOLE IN THE WORLD in which Winifred Burkle (blessed be her name) played by Amy Acker (SUCH AN ANGEL) is infected by the soul of an old one, in which the episode while her boys are trying to help her, Angel gives them all a task and then he stops them only to say, "Two words, Winifred Burkle." I thought an amazing way to so relationships.**

**I was Mocking one of my play directors he was from the south I felt horrible! lol but anyway he was epic and I love him! GO ZACK! SQUAK!**


	4. Text Me

Hello Doctor

"Get to work!"

-!-

Tensei walked down the alley way searching for the sign that Mr. Newman was there. Mr. Newman was a fifty year old gun dealer that he and Jack bought from. Jack had taken Tensei to Newman's territory a month after Tensei was accidently left by the Doctor. At first Tensei hated and hadn't confronted Jack for a good while. Finally Jack fed up with Tensei's attitude took Tensei into his office, sat him down and explained it. Tensei remembered it as he walked down the alley, like it was yesterday.

_*Five months prior to Ianto's disappearance*_

"_Tensei, we need to talk." Jack looked at Tensei who was sitting down with his arms crossed._

"_Really, I thought you dragged me in here to fuck." Tensei's voice dripped venomously with sarcasm._

"_Stop just, stop!" Jack yelled at Tensei who did a double take, "You think nobody has ever used guns before? You think no one has bought them from a dealer? News flash, that would be wrong!"_

"_Jack-" Tensei was cut off,_

"_No, you listen! You think I like going and buying guns because the things we deal with could very easily snap you, or Tosh, or Ianto in half? I don't it hurts me every time I see one of us have to shoot an alien."_

"_I know." Tensei looked down at his feet then he pulled his legs up to his chest resting his feat on the edge of his chair, "It's just, w-when you first saw a creature killed, did-did you want to stop it? Even though it tried to kill you?"_

"_The first creature I saw killed wasn't trying to kill me, that's the thing, Angel-boy, it was defenseless, it was a group of kids. The mother tried to protect her kids, the other soldiers, they told me to shoot the kids first, make the mother watch, but I made a mistake, I looked her in the eye. Then I turned and said, 'if you touch one hair on her, or her children, you will die!' I said it, but they all pulled out their guns, I made another mistake, I looked back at her, the mother and away from the soldiers, she tried to warn me, she tried, but the next thing I know I watched her children die. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, the stood me up, handed me a pistol, and told me that if I didn't shoot her, I would die. I looked at her for several minutes, those minutes bled into hours, the two of us we stood there, and we stared at each other for a day." Jack stopped and started to sob._

"_Finally, one of the soldiers lost it, he said if I didn't shoot her in thirty seconds I was going to watch her die, I looked at the soldier for ten of those seconds, then at her for another ten, in the end she nodded at me and said, 'Do it." I remember I started to sob, "I'm sorry!" I cried, she walked up and gave me a hug, she whispered in my ear, "My name is, Sori, and I forgive you." I shot her, two weeks later I was dismissed from the army for an unfit mental state."_

_Jack was still sobbing, after a good five minutes Tense broke the silence "Will it ever get easier, Jack?"_

"_No, not unless you box of your heart." Jack still had tears streaming down his face._

"_Then that's what I'll do." Tensei stood up about to walk out, but Jack grabbed his hand._

"_No," Jack's voice was hard, "you stay human, you stay you."_

"_Oh, Jack. You don't understand, what you just said, that is what makes you human, you don't see it, any of you, but the fact that you don't want that to happen, well it says that your more human than me, or any one. So Jack, you stay human." Tensei smiled a sad small smile at Jack and walked out leaving Jack to think._

_*Roughly 8 hours after Ianto's disappearance*_

Tensei was shocked when he was pulled out of his flashback by the sound of guns cocking.

"Now, where is Jack little boy?" Newman came out from behind a dumpster, "Dead, already?"

"You and I both know that isn't likely." Tensei's voice was neutral as it always was when it came to dealing and buying anything. "Now do you want to get down to business or, shall we sit here and talk about how Jack is off somewhere, probably shagging some whore?"

"Wow, so much emotion!" Newman's voice was heavy with sarcasm, "What do you want?"

"Good, sturdy, and ready to be fired. I need them before I go. Five pistols, Seven rifles, and two Glok sub machines, hand guns." Tensei was still quite indifferent.

"Very well, you're lucky we have all those in stalk!" Mr. Newman smiled a chilling smile, "To bad they'll be used on you!"

The guns that were cocked earlier had made their appearance in a circle around Tensei, each was held by a big brute of a fellow. Mr. Newman pulled out his own pistol and pointed it towards Tensei.

A new voice was heard at that point, a very cocky American voice of a woman, "I really hate guns." With that the brute fell and there stood a blond woman, wearing a white tank-top under a black knock-off of a cashmere by Marc Jacobs, she had on black pin striped slacks and black thick heeled boots.

"I'm Buffy, and your dust." She said, Tensei used her interruption as a opening to attack another buff.

"So your Buffy?"

"Yup!"

"Cool, I'm Tensei, I'm a-" Tensei was cut off when another brute punched him in the stomach, "You thick-skulled side of beef!" He screeched as he dealt a kick to his jaw.

"Nice." Stated Buffy as she took down three of the large men with a wide-swept circle kick,

"You, too." Tensei jumped back out of a brutes grasp and stopped behind Buffy, both of the two were surrounded by the group of thugs. Tensei looked around trying to find a sign of exit, "Buffy, look."

Buffy glanced at what Tensei had very discreetly nodded to, "I'll give you a boost."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Tensei jumped into the air, Buffy had spun around in order to grab his feet, working as one the two used leverage and brute strength to launch Tensei at the fire-escape. He grabbed onto the last bar on the fire escape ladder and he pushed it down onto Newman as he flipped up to the small landing.

While the boys were in chaos by the impressive display, Buffy moved silently, making sure the thugs didn't notice her, she slowly but surely disarmed each one, until only one remained. She moved to his ear, "I really hate guns." He turned only to meet her fist…and foot…in his crotch.

"Nice, Buffy!" Tensei flipped off the fire escape, "Thanks for the help."

"No prob, what are you getting guns for any way?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Me and mine." Tensei was vauge.

"Well, in that case I can't let you take them with you." Buffy's fist clenched

"Try and stop me." The two stared each other down hard, then both burst out laughing.

"Here," Tensei pulled out a little piece and wrote on it, "text me, maybe we can hang sometime, so good to see another American!"

"Okay!" Buffy exclaimed.

Unknown to the pair two sets of eyes were watching them, the unknown people looked up and met each other's eyes through the alley and both nodded, each recognizing each other.


	5. She was a vampire

Hello Doctor

Unknown to the pair two sets of eyes were watching them, the unknown people looked up and met each other's eyes through the alley and both nodded, each recognizing each other.

-!-

Buffy walked into her apartment to find every one sitting around, "Hey, what's up guys?"

"Nothing!" Dawn was a little to chirpy. Buffy raised a skeptical eyebrow, while crossing her arms.

"I am not stupid."

"Well, Buffy," Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them, "I wanted it to be a surprise, but, well…" Giles looked at Willow as he trailed of, and he nodded.

"Well, Buffy, we, that is Xander, Dawn, Giles and I, we kind of planned a birthday party for you." Willow was a bit sheepish and slightly nervous.

"Bullshit, Xander what's really going on?" Buffy turned a stone cold gaze on Xander.

"Xander's not here right now, try again later." Xander was dazed and apparently under some sort of spell.

Pounding started from the vault door, which was only there because of a nifty little spell Willow cooked up. Finally after a while Faith broke through covered in blood.

"I'll tell you, B." Faith walked out Rona, Vi and Shastu got up but hesitated when Donna came up behind Faith.

"Bloody hell!" Donna exclaimed.

"Faith, Donna, guys what's going on?" Buffy was now not angry, but she was livid.

Suddenly the boy that Buffy tag teamed with earlier crash through the wall.

"Argg!" He grunted, "Well, Janet you sure picked a night, didn't you."

(I almost ended there, but I couldn't bring myself to after I found it was only 252 words.)

-!-

_*Roughly Nine Hours After the Disappearance*_

Tensei returned to the hub only to find a note from Gwen, "Sensei-winking face-Janet got out again, see you soon."

Tensei set down the weapons he was carrying around. "Well maybe I'll order some pizza for when they get back, huh?" he asked himself checking the clock. Tensei moved torwards the phone when a low growling sounded from behind him. Tensei slowly turned.

Standing there, showing her sharp teeth was Janet, "Oh, Janet, you just had to be smart, didn't you?"

Tensei didn't wait for an answer to act. He flipped up onto his desk and sent a spin kick at Janet's face, which sent her flying back. Then he realized that to get to the stun guns he would have to go threw Janet, "Oh, well," Tensei looked briefly at the exit behind him, "Not worth it."

Tensei did a series of back flips to the door. He opened it and sent another kick at Janet, who had easily caught up with him. He slipped through the door and ran, first he tried losing her, but she just kept on keepin' on.

"Bloody hell, you eat your wheaties today, Janet?" Tensei watched in shock as Janet through a car to the side.

Turning around when he heard another noise, he was taken by surprise as he flew up and through an apartment wall. Followed by Janet who jumped and standing in the hole that Tensei's slim, but of course toned, body had created.

"Argg!" Tensei grunted in anger and pain, "Well, Janet, you sure picked a night."

At that moment the Torchwood team busted through the door, "Jack! Stun this bitch so we can go!"

"At the moment, Tensei we have bigger problems." Tensei stood and looked out the window.

"Oh. My. Goddess…How many?" Tensei gasped as he looked out on an army of Janets.

"Five thousand, at least." Gwen answered.

"Buffy?" Tensei asked, instinctually knowing she was there, "Help?"

Buffy ran up to the edge, "What are they, demons?"

"Aliens." Answered Jack

"Wouldn't surprise me." Said Faith, Just then a man and a girl with red hair ran in.

"Jack, we can't communicate with them, there dialect is truly there own I-Donna? Donna is that you?"

"Who are you?" asked Donna, "And why does my head hurt?" Donna let out a scream and collapsed

"Doctor, who is she?" Asked Amy, the Doctor looked at her,

"Her name is Donna, Donna Noble." The Doctor looked down with a feeling of sadness

"Oh my God, that's her?"

"Bigger issues." Tensei screamed as Janet attacked him.

No one could get close enough to help the impotent boy, because at that moment Janet's kin flooded the room.

"TENSEI!" the Doctor screamed Ianto burst through the already open door.

"Bella, help them fight!" A girl with long brown hair and pale skin with eyes the color of bronze leapt forward giving out a loud battle cry.

The girl joined the fray like she was meant to be there, her brown locks flew behind her as she struck down he enemy with a fire in her eyes, there was no doubt she was a creature of war, no a creature of hunt. She was Bella Swan; She was a vampire…

**A/N: WOW DRAMA! Sorry it took so laong to and Bella, I actually needed to right a story about the teams themselves, so now Bella is here! YAY!**

**And just saying so you all Know, Sam will be here soon! You know he is in the pack Youngest, in my story he'll be sixteen. **

**Love! And P.S. I am changing my name!**


	6. He is My Father, Also a God

Hello Doctor

"Bigger issues." Tensei screamed as Janet attacked him.

No one could get close enough to help the impotent boy, because at that moment Janet's kin flooded the room.

"TENSEI!" the Doctor screamed Ianto burst through the already open door.

"Bella, help them fight!" A girl with long brown hair and pale skin with eyes the color of bronze leapt forward giving out a loud battle cry.

The girl joined the fray like she was meant to be there, her brown locks flew behind her as she struck down he enemy with a fire in her eyes, there was no doubt she was a creature of war, no, a creature of hunt. She was Bella Swan; She was a vampire…

-!-

Tensei of course new this right away, as did Buffy, the both knew the minute they saw her, Tensei seeing her barely because Janet's head was still attacking his arms. "Oh, get off me, Janet."

Tensei started to struggle back. Then Tensei stopped when he realized he lost his necklace, he froze for a second as the memory flooded to his mind.

-!-

_*2000- Tensei's American Mansion, The Tea Room*_

"_Never take that necklace of, son."_

"_Why not mother?" Tensei asked his mother before he sipped on his tea._

"_Because it is me, it is me always protecting you, okay."_

"_You, but you're not a necklace."_

"_It is a symbol dearest one, it means that no matter where I go, I am thinking of you, and when I die my spirit will stay and protect you." Tensei's mother explained it smiling._

"_So with this you'll be with me forever?" Tensei innocent brown eyes looked up._

"_Yes."_

-!-

"Get off!" Tensei panicked, "Get her off me, get her off!"

He twisted and screamed, "Please!" He begged for someone to get the creature of him.

"Get off!" Tensei felt a sudden rush of power, "I said OFF!"

Somehow he sent Janet flying. Suddenly a man appeared holding Tensei's necklace at the opening in the wall. The battle stopped the creatures swarmed around him protectively, all except for Janet, who as if she was the general, stood several paces ahead of the mass.

"Ah there he is, there is my shining star." The man said giggling eccentrically.

"Who are you." Jack asked moving to protect Tensei if need be.

No one noticed Tensei's eyes glow a bronze yellow, before flashing back to his normal chocolate eyes, except now, they held several burgundy flecks, to the point that if in the right light they were almost completely red.

"He is my father, Jack. He is also a god." Tensei stepped around Jack as all eyes followed his form.

Silence hung in the air, all eyes on Tensei and the man.

A/N: BUM, BUM, BUM! Cliffy, and more to come boys, transvestites, bisexuals, transsexuals, homosexuals, girls, women, men and some other random thing relating to sexual preference.

I apologize if I just offended anyone, I am bisexual myself. I am also sorry for feeding you such a short and stubby chapter but sometimes you just need to end at a certain point, I mean the moral of this story is gonna be always leave 'em wantin' more, kids. ( Even if I have no clue how I am going to fit that in, although I do have an idea, but it'll need beta'd to see if it makes sense.)

This cliff-hanger was close, almost fell didn't ya, weeell the next one must not be taken lightly, because…It is about the Doctor, Buffy, Ianto, Bella, Tensei and a god!

Here is a short preview.

_Tensei nodded to the man. Ianto moved as did Bella who spoke as she moved, "So you decided to make your move."_

"_Glad you got me here when you did Ianto." Buffy stood close to Tensei, but shifted slightly closer._

"_What is going on here!" asked Amy worriedly._

"_I am the son of the god…"_

Ha, ha that is right bitches! No update till I get one review!

Also this fic is up for adoption, or maybe if you want to just work on it with me. I still want to work on this, but I also have two Glee stories on the way and a strictly Doctor Who story. I am proud of myself. But depending on your reviews I might just post the next chapter and then take a vacation from this one, no?

It is the readers choice please review!


End file.
